The search for the lost artifacts
by Music girl 119
Summary: when two Egyptian magicians come to house of Anubis what happens when both of there quest get intertwine together? My first story some Percy Jackson and some Kane Chronicles. plz read and review
1. is this it

Melody's POV

* * *

><p>Are you sure this the right place, asked Mason.<p>

Yes Mason I said. Carter and Sadie said that the house was named after Anubis.

Well maybe there's another house named Anubis around here somewhere. And did you ever tell Chiron that we were going to Liverpool instead of London like always? Mason asked.

No Mason I already looked around. Yes I told Chiron that we were going to Liverpool instead of London this year. And maybe for the years to come from what I herded from Carter and Sadie about this place.

And one more thing said Mason. Why are we here again?

I sighed we are here because Carter and Sadie had asked us if we could check if there is some artifacts that was stolen from King Tut's tomb. Why are you asking so many questions today and why are you acting chicken?

I'm not acting chicken! Said Mason. It just this place has an evil feeling. And what did Carter and Sadie say about this place?

They said many had tried to recover the artifacts but the never really found anything on the artifacts.

How could we do any better? Asked Mason.

Oh would you quit the question and at least try besides my pen pal that he actually goes to this school I said. While Mason and I start to walk up to the house.


	2. in to the house

Still Melody's POV

I opened the door and went in. I said hello anybody here. Then a lady came almost running in to the room.

Oh you must be the new students my name is Trudy I'm your house mother. And what might your names be?

Umm my name is Melody and this Mason. We're from America I said.

Oh you hungry from your long flight would you like anything? Asked Trudy?

I'll have some tea I said.

And you sweetie? Asked Trudy

I'll have tea as well said Mason.

Alright I'll be back in a few minutes said Trudy.

As Trudy left a strange old man came almost out of nowhere.

Who are you two said the man with a harsh voice.

We are the new students said Mason.

What new students there not supposed to be any. . . . . . .

I snapped my fingers in front of his face and then he kind of zoned out. Then I said "we** are** the new students and we will be staying here".

"Yes you are" said the man. Then the man left. And then Mason asked me how I did that. I said "before I left Percy showed me how to do it if I'm in trouble".

"Was that Victor"? Asked Trudy. "Umm yes" I said. "Oh did he give you hard time don't worry he gives everybody a hard time just don't go in to the seller, the attic or his office" said Trudy. "Oh and you probable want to unpack Mason you go down that hall and to the left". "And Melody you go up and then right and then the second door next to the right" said Trudy. Ok I and Mason said. I went upstairs and to my room I left my stuff up in my room to unpack later then I came back down to look around and as I came down I saw that Mason had already found something. I came up to him and asked what's that?


	3. talking with some friends

Fabian POV

Nina and I had just walked in to Anubis house and then I get tackled by someone. And I can't tell who it is but I can hear Nina laughing. I get up and I see the person who tackled me and I was a little girl who looked about 13. Then I notice that the girl looked familiar and I said "Melody? What are you doing here?" "Oh did you get my email I said that this me and my friend are going to the same boarding school as you this year" said Melody. "Um Fabian who is this?" asked Nina. Oh Nina this is my pen pal from America I guess I forgot to tell you" said Fabian.

"Hi Nina" said Melody.

"Umm hi." So did you two come here on a scholarship? Asked Nina.

Uh yeah we both got in but for different reason. I got in for my singing, archery and artistic skills. And Mason for his knowledge of Greek and Egyptian mythology and as well artistic skill too. Melody said.

Really Egyptian mythology? I said.

Yeah Masons know practically everything of Egyptian and Greek myths and I know both but not as much as Mason said Melody.

Um would you excuse Nina and me for a minute we'll be right back I said.

"Uh ok" said Melody.

(Fabian and Nina talking)

I think we should tell them. I said. Are you sure? I mean what if there working for Rufus. Said Nina. "I'm positive that she's not working for Rufus and besides they can really help us fine the puzzle pieces" I said. Okay Fabian we'll tell them said Nina.


	4. Authors Note

Hey so sorry I haven't been wrighting things lately I'm just so busy with homework, school, mid-terms, and my own projects. So I'll try to wright something one the weekend.


End file.
